


Goody Goody

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy!Minho [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal, CG/L, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Minho, Dd/lb, Jonghyun cries a lot, Little!Jonghyun, Little!Taemin, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Taemin is there for more than ten seconds this time!!!, Vibrators, he's there for like a full minute oh man, this one has fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho sometimes says he's the luckiest man on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goody Goody

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was asking for a second part so here you go

Minho sometimes says that he's the luckiest man on the planet. He has two beautiful, adorable, littles who mean the world to him. He definitely can't say that they're perfect, though. They're both the brattiest littles Minho has ever met in his life. Jonghyun's way too needy some days and Taemin is too much of a goody goody to ever do anything wrong. Needless to say, in a week Jonghyun gets more than one punishment and Taemin gets none.  
This all went through Minho's head as he watched Jonghyun apologizing to Taemin as the younger was sprawled across the couch, leaving Jonghyun to stand to the side. He noticed the short boy's legs shaking from the simulation of the plug, his hands tucked into the sleeves of Minho's sweater which was nearly down to his knees.  
Jonghyun may have been the one being punished, but it was crossing the line when, rather than accepting Jonghyun's apology, Taemin simply shrugged and replied with an annoyed whatever and an eye-roll. He obviously forgot just how sensitive Jonghyun really is as he watched the small boy's eyes well with tears.  
“Taemin-ah,” Minho warned, trying his best to get those tears not to fall because once Jonghyun starts really crying, there's no way to stop it, “Jjong is still your hyung, treat him with respect.”  
Taemin rolled his eyes as if he were an angsy teenager before turning his attention back to the anime that was on T.V.   
Minho beckoned Jonghyun over, he almost sat down on Minho's lap but the younger stopped him, “Ah-ah, is that my sweater, baby?”  
Jonghyun nodded, those big, sad, puppy eyes staring down at Minho. He felt like his heart was going to melt just looking at the small boy.  
“You know you're not supposed to where my clothes while you're being punished, baby boy.” Minho said, seeing Jonghyun's eyes well up with tears once again.  
“I'm sorry daddy, I forgot.” Jonghyun said as tears began to fall from his eyes, his hands immediately balled into fists in the sweater as he tried to wipe away the tears on his cheeks.  
“Hey, hey, why are you crying, sweetheart?” Minho question, concerned as he replaced Jonghyun's hands with his own, running his thumb over Jonghyun's cheekbone in hopes of calming him down.  
“I w-wanna be good for you, daddy, but I keep m-messing up.” He whimpered pathetically as his tears kept falling.  
“Well, how about you be a good boy for daddy and change your shirt then we can cuddle and I'll consider ending your punishment sooner. Okay, baby doll?”  
Jonghyun nodded enthusiastically and made his way to their bedroom as Minho sat back down, glad that he stopped a potential temper tantrum.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
When he came back out he only had his pink panties and thigh-highs covering his bottom half, and instead of Minho's sweater he was now wearing his own over-sized white T-shirt.  
“That's my good boy~” Minho cooed as Jonghyun walked closer, causing the small boy to blush as he curled up in his boyfriend's lap. Minho was honestly just glad that at that moment Taemin wasn't in little space. Dealing with a jealous and little Taemin was a nightmare.  
They sat in that position for about an hour, watching whatever was on T.V. As Jonghyun trembled lightly in Minho's arms. Minho looked over and noticed that Taemin had fallen asleep, curled up on the couch. He trailed his hand down Jonghyun's side, his hand slipping into the smaller boy's panties so he could turn up the vibrations of the plug slightly. At this action, Jonghyun let out soft whimpers, desperately rutting against Minho's abs.  
“Do you want to go to the bedroom, baby?” Minho asked, both hands slipping out of Jonghyun's panties so he could grip his ass. The smaller simply nodded in response, shifting so he could wrap his legs around Minho's waist as he stood up and carried him up to the bedroom, being careful not wake up Taemin.  
As soon as the made it up to the bedroom Minho slammed the door and threw Jonghyun onto the bed.  
“Daddy!” Jonghyun squeaked as Minho hovered over him, on his knees in between the smaller's legs. Minho pulled Jonghyun's panties off before turning the vibrations of the plug up all the way once again, watching the small boy writhe on the bed, begging to cum.  
“Have you learned your lesson, baby doll?” Minho questioned, stroking Jonghyun's cock causing tears to fall out of the elder's eyes, the friction becoming unbearable with the cockring still on.  
“Yes, daddy!” Jonghyun whined, grinding up against Minho pathetically.  
“Do you want to cum now or do you want daddy's cock first?” Minho asked, running his free hand through Jonghyun's hair and running a thumb over his cheek.  
“I want y-your cock, daddy.” Jonghyun hiccuped out, whimpering at the loss of body contact as Minho stood up.  
“All fours, baby.” He said as he undressed, watching Jonghyun immediately get onto his hands and knees. After he was fully undressed he grabbed a bottle of lube and got back onto the bed. He was on his knees inbetween the smaller boy's legs, teasingly rubbing his cock between Jonghyun's ass cheeks and smacking his ass hard, causing Jonghyun to squeak out a small whimper. He abruptly pulled out the vibrator, hearing Jonghyun's high pitched mewls at the sudden action before he lubed up his cock, pressing the head against Jonghyun's entrance, teasing but never entering fully.  
“Please, daddy~” Jonghyun cried, desperately pushing his hips back.   
Minho leaned down close to Jonghyun's ear before, almost menacingly whispering, “I don't know if you still deserve this, baby, hold still or you're not getting anything, understood?”  
Jonghyun immediately stilled, small whimpers still leaving his mouth and his whole body still trembling.  
Minho started slowly pushing in, Jonghyun's trembling and moaning increasing significantly with every inch of Minho's length that was pushed in. By the time Minho's hips were pressed flush against Jonghyun's ass the smaller boy was practically sobbing, nothing but high pitched moans leaving his mouth. Minho stilled for a moment, allowing Jonghyun to get used to his length before starting up a slow rhythm.  
“Daddy~ faster, please!” Jonghyun whined, pressing back against Minho's hips. Minho leaned down again so that his chest was against the older boy's back as he stilled all movement entirely, doing the opposite of what Jonghyun wanted.  
“What did I tell you about staying still? And you're still being punished, you don't get to try to tell me what to do.” Minho growled into his ear, “But if that's what you really want I guess that's what you're gonna get, baby boy.”  
Minho got off of Jonghyun's back, gripping his hips once again before slamming in and out of the smaller boy at an unforgiving pace. Jonghyun found himself unable to support his upper body anymore, his arms giving out as he whined and moaned into the pillow.  
Minho reached a hand up and roughly gripped Jonghyun's hair, pulling him up so that his head could rest on his shoulder. Jonghyun's head immediately fell back, leaving his neck exposed for Minho to bite and suck on. He wrapped his arms around the small boy's waist, one hand toying with a nipple, the other stroking his rock hard length.  
“Do you want to cum baby?” Minho asked, mouth still on his throat as he toyed with the cockring, waiting for Jonghyun to calm down enough to choke out an answer.  
“Please, daddy.” He whimpered, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.  
“Minho roughly started sucking a hickey into Jonghyun's neck as he slipped the cockring off. It only took a couple of strokes for Jonghyun to be thrown over the edge, high-pitched whines coming out of his mouth as he came.  
It didn't take long for Minho to come, pausing and holding Jonghyun tight as he came inside of him, a low groan leaving his mouth. He pulled out slowly, an unhappy whine leaving Jonghyun's mouth at the loss.  
“You're not going to do that ever again, right baby?” Minho questioned, one hand gripping Jonghyun's jaw.  
“Yes, daddy.” He replied softly, nearly half asleep in Minho's arms.   
“Lay down, darling, I'll clean you up, okay?” Minho said, Jonghyun simply nodding in response, slipping his thigh-highs off before laying down as Minho got off the bed to get baby wipes.  
**********  
After Minho was done cleaning up, him and Jonghyun were lying in bed, wrapped up in blankets and eachother. Neither one was sleeping, they were just enjoying eachother's presence as Jonghyun cuddled up against Minho's chest.  
“Are you two done yet? Taemin questioned sleepily as he stood in the doorway.  
Minho simply waved him over and shifted slightly so that Taemin could lay on his other side. He quickly scurried over to the bed, kissing both of them before cuddling against Minho's unoccupied side.  
“I love you both, so much.” Minho said, carding his hands through both of their hair, his voice full of love and appreciation for the two boys.  
“I love you too, daddy.” both said in unison before all three of them eventually fell asleep.


End file.
